1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for molding an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors often include at least one blind hole and at least one lens integrated with the blind hole. Each blind hole is behind a lens. The blind hole is used to receive an optical fiber coupled with the lens to transform optical signals.
An injection molding apparatus having a molding cavity is used to mold the optical fiber connectors. An insert for molding the blind hole is defined in the molding cavity. One gate for inputting material of the optical fiber connector is defined in the molding cavity close to the insert. Because the material for forming the optical fiber connector flows into the molding cavity through the gate, the material may contact or press against the insert and displace or damage the insert.